emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7900 (7th August 2017)
Plot Robert lounges about Home Farm wearing Lawrence's dressing gown but panics when he hears a car pulling up outside. Arthur asks Laurel why bad things keep happening to them, wondering if God hates them. Laurel tells her son that bad things happen to good people and that's part of life. Laurel gets an idea when Arthur mentions how Emma believes God likes her. Robert updates Rebecca that he's managed to get Hugh Bryant back on board and has arranged a zombie run tomorrow to improve relations with clients after the email disaster. Lachlan isn't pleased to see Robert at Home Farm. Leyla and Pete plan their wedding in the café. Ross is touched when Pete asks him to be his best man and the brothers hug. Robert deletes the CCTV. Lachlan informs Rebecca and Robert that Lawrence is returning home from the hospital. Eric and Faith have a date but they're having car problems and Cain isn't much help. Whilst Faith asks reluctant Cain to help, Josh quickly fixes the car as it was only a lose connection. Rebecca decides to move back into Home Farm temporarily to look after Lawrence. Lawrence notices someone has been drinking his armagnac. Laurel calls round at Dale View to thank Emma for what she did for Arthur yesterday and to apologise. Emma allows Laurel inside where Laurel informs relieved Emma that she'll no longer be fighting her. Emma puts Laurel's actions down to grief but Laurel questions how Emma can live with what she did as they both know the truth. Laurel explains that when she's by herself she can feel Ashley's presence and questions if Emma can feel James' presence. Laurel brings up Emma's region and asks about her conscience. Rebecca works out it was Robert who drank Lawrence's booze when he orders an armagnac in the pub. Ross returns to Dale View to hear the end of Laurel and Emma's confrontation. He overhears as Emma claims James didn't love her and if he lets him go, he would never of been happy. Robert has an appointment with Dr Cavanagh. He reports to the doctor that he's been having trouble sleeping so he's prescribed sleeping pills. After returning from their date, Faith makes reluctant Eric apologise to Josh. At the scrapyard, Robert grounds down some of the sleeping pills and is nearly caught out by Aaron. Laurel reports to surprised Bob that she's buried the hatchet with Emma. Emma is on edge after Laurel's visit. Ross asks what she was saying earlier about James and doesn't fully buy Emma's explanation. Robert sneaks into Home Farm and poisons Lawrence's armagnac with the ground up sleeping pills then watches as Lawrence downs a glass of the tampered alcohol. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Dr Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton Guest cast *Josh - Conner Chapman *Jamie - Jake Hayward Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen, dining room, office and living room *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *Dale View - Front garden and downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Bar *Holey Scrap - Port-a-kabin Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,100,000 (12th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes